Ryo Kurosawa
Ryo Kurosawa (遼黒澤 Kurosawa Ryo) is a first-year student at U.A. High training to become a pro hero. His hero name is Pressure '(圧迫 Atsuryoku''). Appearance Ryo is a slim young man, with a skinny build. He has pale skin and short messy black hair. His eyes are an icy grey in color. Ryo's features are noticeably sharp and angular. He has a lazy look about him. While at school, Ryo typically wears the customary U.A. boy's uniform. His civilian clothes are usually black in color. His personal hero costume is much more ornate: the bottom-most layer is a black skintight suit, over which is draped a red robe-like garment. Ryo wears black boots and gloves, as well as a dome-like opaque helmet. Personality Ryo has a dispassionate and detached personality. He is stoic and has a tight reign over his emotions, instead being primarily moved by logic and reasoning. Ryo is capable of keeping a cool head in a crisis or battle, which often makes him a reluctant leader and stabilizing element for others. His personality can sometimes make him come across as apathetic, arrogant, and disdainful of others, as he prefers solitude to social or group activities. Despite his cool demeanor, Ryo is a kind-hearted person. His teachers have praised his determined and heroic spirit. He possesses a keen and analytical intellect, capable of grasping and evaluating subjects or people. As a result, he excelled in scholarly studies and is something of a bookworm. He is a self-professed nerd, with his dorm room being filled with books, manga, comics, and various sci-fi paraphernalia. In battle, he is cautious and wily, formulating strategies to outwit his opponents. When others are depending on him, Ryo adopts a fearless demeanor. He favors precision and control over brute force and chafes at those who are reckless. No matter the odds or circumstances, he always ensures that no allies or innocents will be caught in the crossfire if he decides to let loose. A perfectionist, Ryo holds himself to high standards. He pushes himself to excel and displays an honorable side: he will refuse to take credit for something he feels he hasn't earned. He can come across as harsh or critical of others, as he held others to the same standards that he held himself. He is not without a sense of humor or fun; his humor is very dry and sarcastic. Sometimes, he can say things that are more hurtful than intended, but always apologizes and strives to make up for it. Ryo's strict mantra of self-control stems from PTSD: when his Quirk activated, the young and inexperienced Ryo couldn't control its power, which lead to the death of a truck driver. This incident traumatized and scarred Ryo deeply, instilling a latent phobia of losing control of himself. The incident also caused a sense of strong self-loathing, feeling that being young and inexperienced is "no excuse", and questioning whether he could - or even should - be forgiven for the event. His social anxiety made him struggle to express himself and his emotions, but has become more at peace and willing to socialize with others. History Early Life Ryo was born in the city of Kagoshima, in Kagoshima Prefecture. Despite being born to parents with Quirks, Ryo's Quirk wouldn't manifest itself until years after his birth. Quirk and Abilities '''Telekinesis: Ryo's Quirk bestows onto him the power of telekinesis - that is, the ability to manipulate objects and matter with his mind. At the most basic level, this enables Ryo to move or effect objects without physically touching them: I.E. pushing an incoming object out of the way or pulling an out of reach object to him. On the more advanced end of the spectrum, Ryo can use this ability to "project" telekinetic projectiles or barriers, as well as other techniques. Telekinesis requires concentration to utilize carefully and can become dangerous to the user and the surroundings if the wielder becomes taxed or emotionally compromised. Keen Intellect: Ryo has a keen mind, a result from his studious nature and hard work ethic. As such, he is an analytical individual, capable of catching on to plans and schemes quickly, even in the middle of battle. He is capable of coming up with various plans and tactics to throw his enemies off guard and defeat them. Relationships William Goto The Pro-Hero that Ryo interned with, Cyber Punk's attitude, philosophies, and methods have colored Ryo's personal growth as a Hero-in-training. Initially skeptical and wary of his mentor's unorthodox viewpoints and ruthlessly pragmatic methods, Ryo's mind has since been opened. Shifting away from the black and white mentality that was all-too-easy to fall victim to, Ryo has taken to looking at society and established Hero institutions with a more critical eye. Toshiro Ueda Ryo attempted to gain internship under the Pro-Hero Captain Amazo!, but to no avail. The former super poster-child's jaded and cynical attitude caused Ryo to become disappointed in his former idol. Trivia * His family name is made up of the kanji 黒 ''(''kuro; black) and 澤 ''(''sawa; marsh). ''His first name has a multitude of meanings, depending on the kanji used, including 遼 (''dragon), 了(completion), and 諒 (forgiveness). The kanji used for his name is 遼, which means "distant/far". * His theme song would be Regret by Jinsang. Category:MistAtom Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes in Training Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:U.A. Students